The invention relates to digital copiers. More specifically, the invention relates to the digital copying of photographs.
“All-in-One” and multifunction machines combine the capabilities of printers, scanners and copiers into a single compact package. By replacing a standalone printer, a standalone scanner and a standalone copier, a single All-in-One machine can free up desk space and reduce the number of computer cables. These features make the All-in-One machines ideal for home businesses.
All-in-One machines such as the “HP OfficeJet R Series” from Hewlett-Packard Company include inkjet print modules that are capable of photo-quality color printing. An R-80 All-in-One machine, for instance, can scan a photograph and print the scanned photo on photo-quality paper. Quality of the copy matches that of the original. Using a zoom function, the copy can be made larger or smaller than the original. Using a clone function, multiple copies of the original can be printed onto a single sheet of paper.
These features make the All-in-One machine ideal for home use too. Photographs can be scanned, printed out and distributed immediately instead of traveling to a photo shop and waiting for copies to be made. Pictures of newborns and toddlers can be conveniently and immediately distributed to friends and relatives. Use of the clone function can save paper, especially for wallet-sized copies.
It is usually desirable to distribute copies that have standard sizes, such as wallet size and 5″×7″ size. A photograph having a non-standard size can be difficult to place in a wallet or standard size frame.
However, using All-in-One machines to make standard size copies can be cumbersome. For example, if a person has a 3″×5″ original of his or her newborn infant and wants wallet size copies, the person selects a “Clone 100%” function and calculates the zoom percentage that is needed to create the desired copy size. In this case, a zoom percentage of 70% is calculated (this all requires measurements of the original to be taken, an understanding of math and the use a calculator). The person reduces the clone size to 70% and presses a “copy” button. The machine pre-scans the original and calculates the actual size of the original. The machine then calculates the number of copies that can fit on a single sheet, performs a full scan of the original and prints the copies.
If that person also wants copies of a different size (e.g., a 5″×7″ copy), a new zoom percentage is calculated, the clone function is selected again, the clone size is changed to the new zoom percentage, and the copy button is pressed again. If two copies of a standard size such as 5″×7″ are desired, the copy button is pressed yet another time (since only one 5″×7″ copy will appear on each sheet).